Tawni's Diary
by RawrrStar
Summary: Tawni's point of view from when Mandy gets fired to all the episodes of Sonny with a Chance. NOT CONTINUING THIS ANYMORE.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got an idea for a new fanfic last night! I wanted to do something a bit different so I decided to make Tawni the star of this :D I haven't seen any Tawni diaries around...yet. But hey,I hope y'all enjoy this. It's Tawni's point of view when Sonny starts and through all the episode of Sonny With a Chance. The chapters won't be too long, haha. I don't imagine Tawni really writing much. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SWAC.**

**

* * *

**Dear Diary,

Hey it's your best friend Tawni! Oh wait,you knew that already.

Anyways, today was an amazing day in Tawni Town as usual. Marshall fired Mandy because he felt that she wasn't needed anymore! Yay! Now I'LL be the star of So Random again! And I'll star in a movie and have my face on lunchboxes all over the world and then I'll marry either Robert Pattinson or my boyfriend James Conroy! And we'll all live happily ever after, the end! Joke. Oh, Nico and Grady started watching videos on Youtube by this girl called Sonny. She's pretty funny :o Even funnier than me! How's that possible?! Oh well, I'm way prettier than her. I mean, she doesn't even have a tan! What is UP with that?!  
Zora started saying we should get her on the show, but she was joking.... I hope. I mean, I'M THE STAR OF SO RANDOM!!! We can't have another girl hogging up the spotlight! :(  
Chad caught us watching it, he said she was hot (that Sonny girl, not Zora. Ew that would be paedophilic.) and then he insulted us as usual. He's probably just jealous because we're 1000000000000 times better than him.  
Well, I guess that's it for now! James is taking me out to dinner tonight and I have to go shopping! Maybe I'll go and buy some more cocoa moco coco lipgloss :)  
Toodles!

Love, Tawni Hart.

* * *

**Short, but I hope you all liked it. I might make the next chapter longer. Review?  
**

**Peace out suckaz,  
Sinead  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY. A new chapter. These are gonna be short chapters...sorry. :|**

**

* * *

**Dear Diary,

I am so MAD and SAD today. And pretty of course!  
Anyways, yesterday, on my date with James, he was acting all distracted. I mean, who could be distracted when they have ME,Tawni Hart,sitting beside them and eating?! Obviously him. Anyways, after dinner (mhmm...fish tacos...) he takes out his Blackberry and types something into it and I get a text message. Its from him! So basically, it said:  
"_I'm dumping you._

_-James."_

and THEN he gets out of his seat, kisses our waitress who he says he's dating and then does a tuck and roll and leaves me with the bill!! How mean is that?! If we were living in Tawni Town... well, he'd be in jail for life if he did that. So when I got home I listened to a load of Leona Lewis break up songs and cuddled Puddy Two Shoes and cried. :(

And that's not even the worst part! Marshall came to the Prop house again and handed us pictures of that girl Someoney from the internet and told us she's gonna be our new cast member! UNFAIR!!!!!!!! Marshall said we could do whatever we wanted with the pictures, I don't know what Grady and Nico and Zora did with theirs but I know what I did. I put her picture up on the dartboard and threw darts at her, yelling "We don't need another girl! I'm the pretty one and the funny one!" and then I threw the picture in the trash. Chad must have gotten the news because I caught him pulling that picture of her out of the trash and kissing it. And then he hid the picture under his jacket and brought it to his dressing room. I don't even want to KNOW what he did with it there. Looks like _somebody's _desperate.

So Marshall says Sonny will be coming tomorrow all the way from Wisconsin. I'm sure she'll definitely like Grady, then they can share their love of dairy products and cheese. You're probably wondering how I know all this stuff. Well, I have my ways... and also Zora knows how to find this stuff out. She's like a SPY or something.

Well I guess I'd better go, Diary, because I want to cuddle Puddy Two Shoes again and I need to get some more Coco Moco Cocoa. And then look at myself in the mirror again because I feel sad....AND PRETTY!

Love always,  
Tawni Hart.

xoxo

* * *

**What did y'all think of this chapter? Was it good? Funny? Cheesy? Well....REVIEW.**


	3. GOODBYE

**DEAR EVERYONE,**

**I'm sorry to say this but...**

**I'm quitting this story.**

**It was lame and you would already know what happens in it.**

**Besides, I'm working on other stories, y'know?**

**Sorry guys. :/**

**Love,**

**Sinead.  
**


End file.
